Football Fever
by DoubleDimension
Summary: It's the FIFA World Cup finals, and Percy and Annabeth are attending the spectacular event. What will they do there? The "Football" in the title, for you Americans, is soccer. One-shot


Percy slipped on the shirt, Brazil, that was the team he supported, it was the finals and he had got tickets for it. Courtesy of the gods.

_"Perseus Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, and Hazel Levesque, I reward each of you, and your heroism in defeating that damn bad grandmother of mine. Oops." Zeus clapped a hand over his mouth, "I mean Gaea, you each get to be a god."_

_The god that was their godly parent, like Poseidon for Percy, snapped their fingers. The demigods got enveloped in a dazzling gold light. When the light subsided, each of them was wearing really awesome Greek and Roman armor, Percy's was green; Annabeth's was silver; Jason's was blue; Piper's was pink; Frank's was red; Leo's was brown and Hazel's was black._

_"All heil the God of Tides, Magnetism and Sea Transportation. The Goddess of Logic, Science, Cultures and Languages. The God of Weather, Flight and Air Transportation. The Goddess of Destiny and Romance. The God of Fire and Technology. The God of Animals and the East. And the Goddess of Elements, Minerals and Metals." Zeus said, and the rest of the gods applauded._

As they were now gods, they could do practically anything. And for summer vacation, the pair had planned to go to Brazil for the FIFA World Cup finals. Brazil versus Germany.

Percy walked out of the bathroom with Brazil's green and yellow shirt on, and he went towards the mirror and snapped his fingers, a flag appeared on his right cheek, and he snapped his fingers again, this time, his hair was dyed with green and yellow highlights. He opened the door, walked out, locked the door and walked towards Annabeth's door.

He pressed the doorbell and Annabeth opened the door. Percy's mouth dropped, "You support Germany?!"

Annabeth swallowed back a smirk, "Obviously, now ready to go?" Annabeth had on a Germany's football shirt and had had the flag painted on both of her cheeks, she had also had her hair dyed with red, black and gold streaks. What was more was that she had a backpack, a backpack in German colors, Percy groaned, he didn't have a Brazillian backpack.

Percy took Annabeth's hand and they caught the next bus to the Rio di Janerio stadium. Outside the stadium, they bought snacks, Percy bought a bag of large chips and a large coke, with ice. Annabeth got some pretzels (they did it because Germany was in the finals) and a beer. The two got to their respective seats, right between the two crowds of fans. Brazil fans on Percy's side, and Germany fans on Annabeth's.

Percy began watching intensely as Neymar and the other footballers entered the stadium. At the same time, Annabeth cheered as the Germans entered.

Moments later, kickoff.

Brazil's offense was doing lots, but Germany's defense was brilliant, and a second later, one of Germany's midfielders stole the ball, and was racing towards Brazil's goal. Passing the ball to a striker, the man kicked the ball and it went above the head of the goalkeeper and SCORE!

Annabeth screamed and Percy facepalmed. Then that's when the action started. Brazil kept on scoring one, two. Then, Annabeth, not wanting her team to lose, started playing around with German minds.

Giving the Germans the perfect winning strategy, the German team kept winning, while the Brazillians seemed to lose confidence.

By the end of the game, the Germans had won 6-2. The two ex-demigods/gods walked out of the stadium.

"Percy, you owe me. Where are the twenty drachmas? Hand them out." Annabeth showed him her hand, expecting him to put the money there. Percy fell for it, and gave her the twenty drachmas.

A week later, when the pair was sitting in the living room of their flat on Olympus, Annabeth piped up, "You know I was playing with the German team's mind that day of the World Cup?"

Percy shot up and said, "Moneyback guarantee."

"I spent them already, Perce." And Percy started to get up to chase Annabeth round the room, but when he got up, she had already teleported somewhere else.

**A/N: That's just a FIFA World Cup special, and you've got it, I support Germany. I may not be Paul the Octopus, but that's just what I predict the winner and score of the FIFA finals shall be like. If you like, tell me which team you support in the reviews.**

**Info: The link for the Staff of Serapis  
** . ?g=TC42L9EP&p=3


End file.
